


Snow Bob 2

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [14]
Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), The Beatles (Band), The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: Bob in Help, Fluff, Help, Help!, Hot Chocolate, M/M, a bit less plot but much more fluff in its place, dylarrison, hopefully this makes for a comfort read, it was a comfort write for me tbh, one hundred percent fluff, some feels confessions, some smooching, this gets the tiniest bit of angsty for like. a paragraph. then we go back to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: "Scoot over," George replied softly, not needing a second to consider his answer.They slowly drank their hot chocolates, the silence in the room only occasionally interrupted by a louder crackle of the fire and covering them like a comfortable blanket. Things had always been this easy between the two of them. They really should have seen it coming, in hindsight.The promised hot chocolate is drunk. Bob tries to say some things, but finds it hard to come up with the words he wishes to say. Thankfully, George doesn't need words to understand him.Continuation ofSnow Bob!





	Snow Bob 2

**Author's Note:**

> Back in August, the kind The_Beatle_Queen left a comment on Snow Bob, asking for a continuation of the fic and, well, I was very tempted and actually started writing this sequel the very next day :D Life got a bit busy after that, still is, but I finally got around editing this fic, fixing some things and adding a few more scenes than it originally contained. I have to say, I'm quite happy with how it turned out! So, without further ado - please enjoy! ^_^
> 
> PS: Please do also check out my dear friend Aldrig's Help! Dylarrison fic "Warm Feelings" **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288621)** and her absolutely wonderful drawings for the first Snow Bob fic over on my fanfic blog (patsdrabbles on tumblr)! ❤️

Back at the hut, Bob let himself fall into one of the big armchairs next to the still burning fireplace. George got to work immediately, putting a pot onto the stove to heat up some milk for the promised hot chocolate.  
  
He stood leaning against the door frame while he waited to the milk to simmer, watching Bob with warmth in his gaze. He was glad beyond words that Bob was safe and sound now.  
  
He was unaware of Bob sneaking in some glances in his direction, as well, when George turned around to finish preparing their drinks and fill them into two mugs.  
  
He handed Bob's hot chocolate to him and made to sit down in the armchair opposite to his, but a hand on his arm made him pause and turn.  
  
"Sit down," Bob asked, gesturing for him to do so. A light blush covered his cheeks- maybe the result of the hot chocolate’s steam or the heat the fireplace was emanating. But maybe...  
  
"Scoot over," George replied softly, not needing a second to consider his answer.  
  
They slowly drank their hot chocolates, the silence in the room only occasionally interrupted by a louder crackle of the fire and covering them like a comfortable blanket. Things had always been this easy between the two of them. They really should have seen it coming, in hindsight.  
  
At one point, Bob slid his hand into George's and George began caressing Bob's still cold fingers softly.  
  
They returned to their shared room a while later and settled down on George's bed together. George pulled Bob close to himself, then let his hand rest between their chests. He didn’t need to search for Bob’s gaze- blue eyes were already looking at him with an intensity that he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. To think he could have lost Bob today...  
  
"I was scared as hell for you earlier, ye know?"  
  
There was pain and the remains of worry in his eyes and Bob nodded.  
  
"As I was for myself," he replied, serious as he was finally allowing himself to admit it yet still trying to make it sound like half a joke. He wasn’t sure for whose benefit. He cracked a nervous smile and George returned it, but only halfway, as the earlier scare hat not yet entirely left his mind. His hand found Bob’s and squeezed it.  
  
Bob decided he would finally do something today. Some thoughts had gone through his mind as he had stuck deep in the snow, continuing to grow colder and colder. Some things he had never told George before and had almost never gotten the chance to tell him.  
  
But, for a usually eloquent – according to George “genius” – songwriter, he found himself oddly at a loss when trying to think of how to address his feelings for George.  
  
Instead, he shifted to lie closer to him and buried his head in his chest. He heard George's increased heartbeat through his chest and, feeling surprisingly brave, placed a kiss on the place over his heart.

  
George hesitated for a moment, then placed a hand below Bob's chin, making his friend look up at his face.  
  
"Bob, look at me," he said, and it was soft, so very soft.  
  
Bob met his gaze with a lingering bit of uncertainty. He was fairly certain that George wouldn't start disliking him at his revelation of feelings, but he also wasn't entirely convinced that George wasn't just... being George- being so kind it occasionally hurt him to think about it.  
  
Yet, as George smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and began massaging his scalp with his fingers buried deep in Bob's curly hair, he knew that he didn't need to worry after all.  
  
Feeling safe with George was nothing new to him, George had this fiercely protective way about himself, after all. But this was a slightly different kind of their already previously existing intimacy and Bob suddenly knew that he had been craving it for several months already.  
  
He leaned forward and, while tangling their legs slowly, pressed a kiss (with just the slightest bit of teeth to make George's breath hitch) to his throat. He found that he was starting to feel much warmer than the hot chocolate had been able to make him feel, and the warmth encompassed not just his skin but much more his entire being.  
  
Bob just felt his toes starting to warm up, too, now that his legs were comfortably tangled with George's, when a thought occurred to him.  
  
He didn't want to break the silence and had, in fact, to try twice before he managed to get the words past his lips. The half-formed question first had got caught in his throat.  
  
"You sure this ain't gonna make things complicated between us? ... Me and the others, I mean?"  
  
He looked up then, locking his gaze with George’s. He was met with darkened eyes looking at him from much closer than he remembered George's head last being. He felt his own heartbeat speeding up, too.  
  
George didn't wait long to reply. Once again, the answer seemed quite obvious to him. "It sure won't make things complicated between the two of us. And neither between the others and us, I guess."  
  
Bob glanced at him quizzically.  
  
"I mean," George started. "We have always been... kinda close, haven’t we? This,” he pointed back and forth between Bob and himself, “won't change much between us, right?" He smiled at Bob. There were crinkles around his eyes and his pointy teeth were showing and Bob leaned forward, finally, finally closing the distance between them and _kissing him_.  
  
George's breath hitched softly for a split second, before he began kissing him back. It was the most sensible thing in the world to do, all of a sudden.  
  
Bob's voice was rougher than usual when he laced his fingers through George's.  
  
"No, I guess it won't."

Later that evening, hours after the others had returned from outside, the hut was quiet again but for everyone’s quiet breathing. The other three had long gone to bed, hoping to start the following day fresh and early (it wasn’t going to happen, but neither George nor Bob would ever tell them so). George had just finished peppering countless gentle kisses all over Bob's face when he pulled back just a little. Bob immediately snuggled closer to him again.

"Bob," George said, looking down at him.  
  
"M-mh," came the reply muffled against his shirt.  
  
"We _are_ going to have to talk about this eventually, though."  
  
Bob pulled back his head minimally, still close enough to be breathing warmly against George's chest.  
  
"Do we need to?" He asked, then corrected himself before George got the chance to reply. "Do we need to talk about us _right now_?"  
  
He looked at George with eyes that told George that Bob was too tired to have this conversation today and quite frankly, George felt the same.  
  
"No," he said softly and pulled Bob closer again.

“Good,” came the drowsy reply as a pair of arms snuck around his waist.

“Love ya. G’dnight.”

George felt a tingling heat rise in his cheeks and placed his head on top of Bob’s as his eyes, too, closed at last.

“You, too.”

**** 

Joan snickered as she looked down at the postcard Bob had sent her. The front showed an ordinary picture of the Alps. It was the short but positively surprising message on the card’s back that had her attention.

_J,_

_Vacation’s been terrible. Got chased by crazy Beatles fans & almost died in the snow. _

_I’m with G. now, though. As a couple. So, it’s fine._

_Bob_

She reread the message once more, then shook her head and smiled.

“Took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ❤ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
